Electrically erasable and programmable memory devices having arrays of flash memory cells are found in a wide variety of electrical devices. A flash memory cell, also known as a floating gate transistor memory cell, is similar to a field effect transistor, having a source region and a drain region that is spaced apart from the source region to form an intermediate channel region. A floating gate, typically made of doped polysilicon, is disposed over the channel region and is electrically isolated from the channel region by a layer of gate oxide. A control gate is fabricated over the floating gate, and it can also be made of doped polysilicon. The control gate is electrically separated from the floating gate by a dielectric layer. Thus, the floating gate is “floating” in the sense that it is insulated from the channel, the control gate and all other components of the flash memory cell.
A flash memory cell is programmed by storing charge on the floating gate. The charge thereafter remains on the gate for an indefinite period even after power has been removed from the flash memory device. Flash memory devices are therefore non-volatile. Charge is stored on the floating gate by applying appropriate voltages to the control gate and the drain or source. For example, negative charge can be placed on the floating gate by grounding the source while applying a sufficiently large positive voltage to the control gate to attract electrons, which tunnel through the gate oxide to the floating gate from the channel region. The voltage applied to the control gate, called a programming voltage, and the duration that the programming voltage is applied as well as the charge originally residing on the floating gate, determine the amount of charge residing on the floating gate after programming.
A flash memory cell can be read by applying a positive control gate to source voltage having a magnitude greater than a threshold voltage. The amount of charge stored on the flash memory cell determines the magnitude of the threshold voltage that must be applied to the control gate to allow the flash memory cell to conduct current between the source and the drain. As negative charge is added to the floating gate, the threshold voltage of the flash memory cell increases. During a read operation, a read voltage is applied to the control gate that is large enough to render the cell conductive if insufficient charge is stored on the floating gate, but not large enough to render the cell conductive if sufficient charge is stored on the floating gate. During the read operation, the drain, which is used as the output terminal of the cell, is precharged to a positive voltage, and the source is coupled to ground. Therefore, if the floating gate of the flash memory cell is sufficiently charged, the drain will remain at the positive voltage. If the floating gate of the flash memory cell is not sufficiently charged, the cell will ground the drain.
Before a flash memory cell can be programmed, it must be erased by removing charge from the floating gate. The cell can be erased by applying a gate-to-source voltage to the cell that has a polarity opposite that used for programming. Specifically, the control gate is grounded, and a large positive voltage is applied to the source to cause the electrons to tunnel through the gate oxide and deplete charge from the floating gate. In another approach, a relatively large negative voltage is applied to the control gate, and a positive voltage, such as a supply voltage, is applied to the source region.
A typical flash memory device includes a memory array containing a large number of flash memory cells arranged in rows and columns. Two common types of flash memory array architectures are the “NAND” and “NOR” architectures, so called for the logical form in which the basic flash memory cell configuration or each is arranged. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical NAND flash memory array 10 of conventional design. The array 10 is comprised of a large number of flash memory cells, collectively indicated by reference numeral 14. The array of flash memory cells 14 is typically divided into a number of blocks, one of which is shown in FIG. 1. Each block includes a number of rows, which, in the example shown in FIG. 1, includes 32 rows. The cells 14 in the same row have their control gates coupled to a common word select line 30, each of which receives a respective word line signal WL0-WL31. The cells 14 in the same column have their sources and drains connected to each other in series. Thus all of the memory cells 14 in the same column of each block are typically connected in series with each other. The drain of the upper flash memory cell 14 in the block is coupled to a bit line 20 through a first select gate transistor 24. The conductive state of the transistors 24 in each block are controlled by a source gate SG(D) signal. Each of the bit lines 20 output a respective bit line signal BL1-BLN indicative of the data bit stored in the respective column of the array 10. The bit lines 20 extend through multiple blocks to respective sense amplifiers (not shown). The source of the lower flash memory cell 14 in the block is coupled to a source line 26 through a second select gate transistor 28. The conductive state of the transistors 28 in each block are controlled by a source gate SG(S) signal. The source line 26 receives a signal SL having various magnitudes depending upon whether the memory cells 14 are being programmed, read or erased.
A read operation is performed on a row-by-row basis. When a read operation is to be performed for a selected block, the source line 26 is coupled to ground, and the select gate transistors 24, 28 for that block are turned ON responsive to high SG(D) and SG(S) signals. Also, the bit line 20 for each column is precharged to the supply voltage VCC. Finally, a read voltage is applied to a word select line 30 for the selected row, thereby applying the read voltage to the control gates of all of the flash memory cells 14 in that row. As explained above, the magnitude of the read voltage is sufficient to turn ON all flash memory cells 14 that do not have a sufficiently charged floating gate, but insufficient to turn ON all cells that have a sufficiently charged floating gate. A voltage having a higher magnitude is applied to the word select lines 30 for all of the non-selected rows. This voltage is large enough to turn ON the flash memory cells 14 even if their floating gates are storing insufficient charge to be read as programmed. As a result, the bit line 20 for each column will be low if the cell 14 in that column of the selected row is not storing enough charge to turn OFF the device at that gate bias. Otherwise the bit line 20 remains high at VCC. The voltage on each bit line 20 is compared to a reference voltage by a respective sense amplifier (not shown). If the voltage on the bit line 20 is less than the reference voltage, the sense amplifier outputs a voltage corresponding to a “1” binary value of the read data bit. If the voltage on the bit line 20 is greater than the reference voltage, the sense amplifier outputs a voltage corresponding to a “0” binary value of the read data bit.
When a selected row of flash memory cells 14 are to be erased, the word select line 30 for the selected row is coupled to ground, and the source line 26 for each column is coupled to a positive voltage. A high positive voltage its then applied to the sources of the flash memory cells 14. The positive voltage then depletes charge from the floating gates in all of the cells 14, thereby erasing all of the memory cells 14 in a block of rows. The flash memory cells 14 are normally erased on a block-by-block basis by grounding the word select lines 30 for all of the cells 14 in the block. Insofar as erasing the cells 14 removes charge from their floating gates, erasing the cells 14 effectively programs them to store logic “1” bit values.
When a selected row of cells 14 are to be programmed, a programming voltage is applied to the word select line 30 for the selected row, and a voltage sufficient to turn ON the remaining cells 14 is applied to the control gates of the remaining flash memory cells 14. Also, the first column select transistor 24 is turned ON and voltages corresponding to the data bits that are to be programmed are applied to the respective bit lines. If the voltage of a bit line 20 is at ground corresponding to a logic “0, ” additional charge will be stored in the floating gate of the flash memory cell 14 in that column of the selected row. Otherwise, a voltage on the bit line 20 corresponding to a logic “1” prevents any additional charge from being stored on the floating gate. Programming is therefore performed on a row-by-row basis.
The storage capacity of a flash memory array can be increased by storing multiple bits of data in each flash memory cell 14. This can be accomplished by storing multiple levels of charge on the floating gate of each cell 14. These memory devices are commonly referred to as multi-bit or multi-level flash memory cells, known as “MLC memory cells.” In MLC cells, multiple bits of binary data corresponding to distinct threshold voltage levels defined over respective voltage ranges are stored within a single cell. Each distinct threshold voltage level corresponds to a respective combination of data bits. Specifically, the number N of bits requires 2N distinct threshold voltage levels. For example, for a flash memory cell to store 2 bits of data, 4 distinct threshold voltage levels corresponding to bit states 00, 01, 10, and 11 are needed. When reading the state of the memory cell, the threshold voltage level for which the memory cell 14 conducts current corresponds to a combination of bits representing data programmed into the cell. The two or more bits stored in each flash memory cell 14 can be adjacent bits in the same page of data. However, more frequently, one bit is treated as a bit in one page of data, and the other bit is treated as the corresponding bit in an adjacent page of data. The bit states assigned to respective charge levels are normally the same for all rows of memory cells in an array. The bit states assigned to the flash memory cells in the array are usually implemented in hardware and thus cannot be changed during operation of the flash memory device.
A multi-level flash memory cell is programmed by applying a programming voltage to the control gate and holding the drain to a constant voltage over a proper time period to store enough charge in the floating gate to move the threshold voltage Vt of the flash memory cell 14 to a desired level. This threshold voltage level Vt represents a bit state of the cell corresponding to the combination of data bits stored in the cell. As with programming single-level flash cells, programming of multi-level cells is performed on a row-by-row basis.
FIG. 2A illustrates the cell data map for a conventional one-bit-per-cell flash cell. As shown in FIG. 2A, two separate charge levels or ranges are defined within the overall flash cell threshold voltage Vt range. When reading from such a flash cell, all that is necessary is to determine whether the threshold voltage Vt is above or below some level between the two levels. Threshold voltages above that level are interpreted as a single binary bit (zero or one) while voltages below that level are interpreted as the complementary binary bit (one or zero, respectively).
FIG. 2B, on the other hand, illustrates the cell data map for a multi-level flash memory cell capable of storing two bits. As can be seen in FIG. 2B, the data map defines four separate charge ranges or levels (Levels 0, 1, 2, and 3) within the range of the cell's overall maximum threshold voltage Vt. Each level is assigned a two-bit pair or bit-set 00, 01, 10, or 11. The multiple bits stored in each cell can be used as adjacent bits in a single page of memory. Alternatively, the multiple bits stored in each cell can be used as corresponding bits in two different pages of memory. For example, the data bits X,Y stored in the first column can be used so that X is the first data bit of one page, and Y is the first data bit of an adjacent page.
In practice, the programmed threshold voltages Vt are within respective voltage ranges. For example, as shown in FIG. 3, a cell may be assigned four different threshold voltage ranges, with each range extending between a low threshold voltage VTL and a high threshold voltage VTH and centered at VTC. In the example shown in FIG. 3, each range is 300 mV in width, and a dead space or guard band of 200 mV is located between each range. However, other values for the width of each range and the size of the guard band can be used. If the voltage detected on the cell is within the first range, the cell is storing a 00. If the voltage is within the second range, the cell is storing a 01. This continues for as many ranges that are used for the cell.
There is also a limit to the precision with which circuitry can store an analog value on the floating gate of a flash cell, particularly where multiple levels of charge must be stored. In particular, because of process variations, the flash cells across an entire array and even across a single row may not all behave identically. For these reasons, conventional circuitry for programming or erasing the flash cells typically perform these tasks in an iterative manner. Specifically, the circuitry applies an appropriate voltage level to the control gate of a cell to charge the floating gate to a target level, then interrogates the cell to determine if the floating gate has been charged to that level. If the floating gate has not been sufficiently charged, the circuitry again applies an appropriate voltage level to the control gate of the cell. This process is repeated until the floating gate has been charged to the target level. As can be appreciated, it can require a considerable period of time to program a flash memory cell in this iterative manner. If the programming voltage needed to program a cell to a desired state could be more accurately predicted, flash memory cells could be more quickly programmed.
The need to program flash memory cells in an iterative manner is at least partially the result of coupling between the floating gate of a cell being programmed and a cell that has been or will be programmed. For example, an increase in the voltage of a floating gate caused by programming a memory cell can be coupled to the floating gate of an adjacent memory cell, thereby also inadvertently programming or affecting the programmed state of the adjacent memory cell that has already been programmed. The increase in voltage can also be coupled to an adjacent memory cell that has not yet been programmed, thereby affecting the magnitude of a program voltage that will be needed to program the cell to a desired state. This data pattern sensitivity can therefore cause the data programmed on one cell to affect the programming, verification and/or reading of an adjacent cell. All of these problems are affected by the spacing between memory cells. As the demand for memory capacity continues to increase, flash memory devices are being fabricated with increasingly higher densities. As a result, the spacing between the flash memory cells continues to decrease thereby increasing the coupling between the floating gates of adjacent memory cells.
One approach to programming flash memory cells in a manner that takes into account coupling from adjacent memory cells is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0002190. As described therein, the memory cells in a specific row are initially programmed to threshold voltages VTL that are at the low end of the ranges shown in FIG. 3. The cells in the row are then read to verify that they have been properly programmed to these voltages. If not, reprogramming and verifying is repeated in an iterative manner. After the row has been properly programmed to these lower threshold voltages VTL, the memory cells in the adjacent row are programmed to the lower threshold voltages VTL. The programming of this row is then verified and repeated if necessary. The programming of the cells in the adjacent row is verified and reprogrammed if necessary to ensure the floating gates of the cells in the adjacent row are programmed to normal threshold voltages VTC, which are within the ranges shown in FIG. 3. The programming of the cells in the specific row are then verified and reprogrammed if necessary.
Unfortunately, the signal coupling to the floating gates of the cells in the first row caused by programming the cells in the second row is not uniform. Cells in the second row that are programmed to a high threshold voltage VT, couple a relatively high voltage to the floating gate of a cell in the first row. The upper end of each voltage threshold range is therefore increased for cells in the first row that are adjacent cells in the second row that are programmed to a high threshold voltage. Cells in the second row that are programmed to a low threshold voltage VT, couple less voltage to the floating gate of a cell in the first row. The low end of each voltage threshold range therefore remains the same for cells in the first row that are adjacent cells in the second row that are programmed to a low threshold voltage. As a result, the upper portion of the original threshold voltage ranges shown in FIG. 3 can be broadened as shown by the dotted lines in FIG. 4. As the width of the ranges are broadened, the size of the dead band between ranges becomes increasing smaller, as shown in FIG. 4. In some cases, the dead band can entirely disappear, thereby causing adjacent ranges to overlap, thereby resulting in read data errors.
There is therefore a need for a flash memory device and method for programming flash memory cells in a manner that accurately compensates for the effects of coupling between the floating gates of flash memory cells that are adjacent each other in an array.